Be my Star Lord
by Jack Rogan
Summary: After Groots death Rocket was lost and felt like a piece of him just vanished but a certain Peter Quill sympathises with him and the two become good friends. However Rocket develops a strange feeling in his chest. With Peter sleeping and Drax being as clueless as he is Rocket tells Gamora of this weird feeling and gets an explanation that surprises him. *CONTAINS SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Be my Star Lord

This is a Pocket (Rocket x Peter) fanfic. Dont like, Dont read its that simple

Chapter one

Peter Quill was sat at the circular table which he recently fitted inside the Milano. He had gotten tired of sitting on crates, they were uncomfortable and always made his back ache. Infront of him was a bowl of cerial which he was eating from. Also sat around the table were his partners in crime turned best friends Drax, Gamora and Rocket the three of which were also eating cerial. Groot had grown since the events on Xander but he still needed to be kept in a pot which was also placed on the table beside Rocket. Gamora had finally gotten sick of the silence which they all sat in and cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"Did the units for our last contract come through without inccident" she questioned to no one in general.

Peter looked up from his half empty bowl and nodded his head as he swallowed the cerial he had in his mouth. Gamora raked her brain trying to come up with an excuse to get everyone talking.

"So Peter do you ever miss Earth" she asked resting her hands on the table. This seemed to get everyones attention as they all looked toward Peter even Groot showed intrest.

He set down his spoon in the bowl and looked at Gamora when a sudden pang of nervousnes washed over him. Peter was never comfortable when more than two people stared at him, it made him want to run away and hide and even now that he had grown up he still got the feeling. But He pushed these feelings aside and sat back in his chair looking ant the celing.

"Well yes every day infact, I have a lot of memories some good and some not" he silently said. A small tint of sadness washed over him as he remembered the passing of his mother.

Gamora wondered if the question was a bad idea but as quick as a flash his lips streached into a grin and his face instantly lightend up.

"I remember this one time when me and my friend went trick or treating one Halloween and I told him that my neighbour was a witch, he never ran as fast in his life when i opened her front gate" he said with a giggle. Drax and Gamora looked at him like he just spat in their cerial.

"Halloween" Gamora questioned with a quizzical look.

"Oh yeah I forgot" apologised Peter. He had forgotten they had no idea what it was.

"Well its a day when every child dresses up as monsters and go to peoples houses asking for candy its an old tradition" he explained.

"I am Groot" spoke a quiet little voice from Groots pot.

"He wants to know if there are any other traditions on Earth" said Rocket translating for Groot. Peter gave Rocket a look as to say 'why does he want to know' Rocket just shruggs his shoulders.

"Well no there are several like Christmas, Easter, Thanks giving, Independance day and Valentines day" Peter said.

"Whos Valentine" asked Gamora rasing her eyebrow.

Peter innocently began his explanation but little did he know a certian genetically modified Raccoon hadnt heard a word he said and was staring dreamily at Peter. Rocket has had this weird feeling in his chest since the day Groot way obliterated in the crash.

_**- FLASHBACK-**_

He was lost. He had no idea what he would do without him. The first person to make an attempt to comfort him was Drax but it only made him feel like some dog being petted by its owner. But when Peter sympothised with him it was different. Peter had lost his mother and Rocket found that out along with a pile of other usless information as they spoke over a few beers. And that was when the feeling started. Rocket inevitably got closer to Peter after that day. It wasnt like Rocket to behave like this around anyone even Groot and Peter was slightly concerned but he felt that it would make a nice change from him swearing at anything that moved. Rocket was so confused about the feling in his chest.

The change of attitude towards his fellow guardians was his own choice as he knew they were his only friends and he didnt want to lose any of them even if they were assholes at times. Rocket tried everything to make the feeling go away but nothing worked. His mind told him to never ask anyone for help cause they would think he was weak but he finally gave in as he was desperate to get rid of the feeling. Rocket got up from his bed and made his way to Peters room. He got to the door and was about to open it but the sound of snooring shot into his ears.

He decided to instead to see if Gamora was awake. Turning he made his way to her room. Placing an ear to her door he heard the sound of a blade being sharpened and concluded she was awake. When the door slid open Gamora turned to face Rocket.

"Gamora can I speak to you about something" Rocket asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure come on in" she replied placing her blade on the bed. Rocket stepped in and the door shut behind him.

**Sorry guys if this chapter was too short hopefully my next chapter will be longer. Please comment fairly and no hate comments. Haters will be decapitated by Drax *Drax readies his daggers***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Rocket walked silently towards Gamoras bed, her gaze following him pondering what could he possably want to ask her about. Rocket hoisted himself up onto the soft matress and sat down twiddling his thumbs and swinging his legs. He continued to stare at the floor for about five minutes before he mustered the courage to finally look at her and explain his problem.

"Im not usually the one to explain my problems to people I used to have Groot for that" Rocket began to explain his eyes returning to the floor.

"My chest, it feels weird like my lungs are about to explode and I have no idea whats causing it" mumbles Rocket with a hint of worry in his voice.

Rocket couldnt understand it, was he dieing was his implants broken. Every possability flooded his mind and the more he thought about it the more worried he got and it made him feel physically ill. Gamora thought about the information Rocket had given her for a few minutes. She felt the same when she almost kissed Peter on Nowhere but she pushed these feelings away and kept them away. But who could Rocket feel this way about. She decided find out.

"When did you start getting these feelings" she asked showing more intrest.

Rocket wasnt expecting a question. He was hoping she would be able to give him an answer straight away. He rakes his mind and sifts through his memories trying to pinpoint when it happened. He eventually figured it out. It was after he and Peter got closer.

"Well after the crash me and Peter got very close to eachother" he began.

"I suppose it was because of his mothers death he knew how I felt and thats what made the connection" he said looking back up to Gamoras face.

"And he spent a lot more time with me, we would go drinking together and he never stopped talking to me, I guess he just wanted to take my mind off it" he paused for a second.

"And thats when it started" he finished remembering the events of that day.

_**-FLASHBACK- (yes i know a flashback within a flash back :-P)**_

Rocket and Peter were sitting at the round table that Peter had installed on the Milano. Everyone elso was either sleeping or doing their own thing but Peter insisted he and Rocket were to stay awake and drink until they passed out. At first Rocket was hesitant he wanted to sleep and drift away from everything that worried him but after several minute sof Peter begging him to drink with him he finally gave. He guessed the beer could take his mind off everything too. Peter had just finished his first beer as Rocket was about to start his third.

"Hey man dont drink so fast, slow down and enjoy it" Peter requested while grabbing his second beer of the table.

"Dont tell me what to do" Rocket shouted taking a huge gulp of his beer.

"C'mon dude I wanna talk to you before you get drunk" Peter whined before sipping gently at his own.

"Ok ok jeez man" Rocket spat setting down his bottle and raising his hands defensivly.

Peter did the same so he could talk to him. Rocket took a few seconds to look at Peter. He reminded him of Groot a little bit. Whenever Rocket got heavy on the booze Groot would snatch it from him and insist that he slowed down. Rocket found it hard to get mad at him but sometimes he really got on his wick, like when they were all thrown into the prison and Groot just went ahead and pulled that god damn battery out of the socket before he even got to tell him his plan. But now he regretted all of it, he regretted ever getting mad at him and calling him stupid and useless.

"So what do ya wanna talk about Pete" Rocket asked using his nickname.

"Well um I..I dont know really" he answered causing Rocket to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I got something to ask you" Rocket said pointing at Peter.

"What the hell is a Raccoon" he asked rather seriously.

Peter couldnt help but laugh a little at his question.

"Well its a species of animal that lives on Earth, they live in and around Urban areas and look through peoples bins trying to find left overs" Peter said immediatly regretting saying the bin part.

Rocket bared his teeth and snarled at Peter looking him dead in the eye.

"SO IM SOME SORT OF VERMIN ON YOUR PLANET AM I" Rocket yelled slamming his fist onto the table.

"No no no I didnt mean to..." Rocket jumped onto the table whipping out a small blaster pistol and holding it by his side.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU JUST SOME RODENT LOOKING FOR SCRAPS OF FOOD" he continued activating his pistol and aiming it at him.

"Rocket please dont shoot im sorry ok" Peter pleaded raising his hands in the air. His heart was throbbing and he was sweating out of extreme fear.

Rockets mouth slowly turned into a smile and he turned off his blaster, he lowered his weapon and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Im sorry Pete but your face was priceless" Rocket blurted out between spaces in his laughing.

"What the hell man" Peter said lowering his hands and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh c'mon did you really believe I would shoot my best friend" he said after finally calming down. He will admit he went a bit too far but it was still funny.

"Well please never do it again" Peter sighed

"Ok ok im sorry" Rocked giggled. He looked over to Peter but he started laughing again.

Peter looked over to him and began laughing too. After a few seconds of laughing Peter go up from his seat and walked past Rocket. But he stopped and looked down at him again. Rocket looked up to him and for a brief moment the looked into eachothers eyes, Peter took a daring move and reached over to Rocket and with a single finger he scratched behind his ear. A spark shot through Rockets body and it feel good. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling but all too soon the feeling stopped and Rocket opened his eyes to see why. Peter and turned and was making his way to his quarters.

"Goodnight Rocket" he said looking once again at him before entering his quarters and shutting the door behind him.

Rocket stood there for a few seconds thinking to himself. He raised his hand to behind his ear and touched the spot Peter had scratched to see if he could bring back that great feeling but was un successful. Rocket suddenly felt a very unusual feeling in his chest like someone was pressing down on it. But he just assumed it was a side affect of laughting too hard. He smiled to himself as he made his way to his own quarters.

_**-END FLASHBACK INSIDE A FLASHBACK-**_

Rocket had a silly grin on his face from remembering that night but he quickly put it away when he remembered where he was.

"Well Im no expert Rocket but it sounds to me that you are closer to Peter than you thought" Gamora explains smiling slightly.

Rocket gave her a cofused look.

"What do you mean by that" Rocket said slightly raising his voice.

"Well have you concidered that you might have fallen in love with him" she asked.

The work shot through his head, he kept saying it in his mind over and over again.

"NO FUCKING WAY, THERE IS NO WAY IM IN LOVE WITH HIM" Rocket yelled while stairing wide eyed at her.

"I mean im not even gay and seriously you think me of all people could fall in love with anyone" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rocket you dont choose who you fall in love with, your heart does that is why your chest feels weird its your heart beating faster" Gamora explained.

Rocket was about to talk back but he stopped himself. Maybe she was right maybe i have fallen in love with that big idiot.

"Well lets say for a second that your right and i have fallen in love with him, how will i know if he loves me back" Rocket asked.

"There is one way to find out, humans have a tradition where they give eachother a card to tell them how much they love the other, maybe you can write him one" Gamora suggests.

Rocket thinks about this for a minute and makes a decision

"Ok I will" he decides giving Gamora a smile.

**C-C-C-CLIFFHANGER. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. I tried to make this chapter longer hope it worked. Chapter three will be up soon.**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello my beloved readers. I am dreadfully sorry for the lengh of time its taking for chapter 3 to be uploaded. Recently art school started for me and its been taking up almost 100% of my time and it sucks. Im aiming to have chapter 3 up for next week if not sooner.

Thanks for your patience and your continued support on this fic and i will see y'all soon


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Before we get on with the final part of my fanfic I just want to thank everyone who has commented and faved this story it means alot (cause my teacher said i couldnt write for shit) anyway thanks again and please enjoy.**_

_**Incase your wondering the real Flashback is finished now :-)**_

"ROCKET" yelled a voice causing Rocket to jump out of his day dreaming.

Peter was looking at him and clicking his fingers trying to get his attention.

"What" he asked staring at him with an annoyed look.

"You were day dreaming big time, I thought you were never gonna come out of it" Peter said with a sigh.

Gamora looked over at Rocket an gave a small chuckle. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. The events of last night were unusual to say the least, her and Rocket spent hours looking up about this human tradition. They worked together to make a card which was hard considering the fact that the materials needed weren't used often anymore.

The most important thing was to make sure they found the correct date which happened to be today so it was a good call getting everything done on that night. Rocket looked over to Gamora who gave him a little wink, Rocket just rolled his eyes at her.

_'God I hope this works' _Rocket thought to himself as a wave of nervousness washed over him.

Rocket jumped down from his seat grabbed Groot from the table and made his way to his quarters. Peters gaze followed him until the door to his room shut behind him.

"Hey guys have any of you noticed that Rocket has been acting strangely recently?" asked Peter still looking at the door to Rockets room.

Everyone shook their head and continued with what they were doing.

"How do you mean" asked Gamora looking at Peter.

"Im not sure to be honest, its probably nothing" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your probably right, I will ask him" she mumbled getting up and going to his room.

_**-Meanwhile in Rockets room-**_

Rocket sat on his bed looking at the card he had made for Peter. The card was white in colour cause that was all he could find. Gamora had drawn a big red heart on it with two stick figures holding hands inside of it. Rocket opened the card and looked inside of it. Written in black was the words_ Be my Star Lord _and under that was _from the one who loves you_. Reading the last part made Rocket smile everytime he looked at it. Rocket was brought out of thought by a knock on his door.

"Come in" shouted Rocket hiding the card under his pillow.

The door opened to reveal Gamora, she walked into the room and the door closed behind her.

"Oh its you" Rocket sighed with relief.

"You seemed very distant back there, are you ok" asked Gamora sitting beside him on the bed.

"Oh that, I was just thinking about the past few days" Rocket answered taking the valentines card back from under the pillow and looking it over again.

"Having second thoughts?" questioned Gamora silently as a wave of worry washed over her.

"No no no definitly not" Rocket replied defensivly.

"Im just worried Quill wont feel the same way" he whispered setting the card down beside the pillow.

"What makes you think that, I mean you both are closer to eachother than I thought possible" she said with a smile.

"Well hes always hitting on YOU so hes obviously not gay" Rocket spat pointing at her.

"Yes thats true but your his best friend and whos to say he's not having the same feeling in his chest as you" she said poking him in the chest.

Gamora was right. Peter could be having this same dilema, if it were true he was very good at hiding it.

Gamora got up from Rockets bed and made her way to the door.

"Thanks" Rocket said as Gamora walked through the door.

"Dont mention it" she said back before the door closed.

_**-TIME JUMP-**_

Peter was lying down on his bed listening to his walkman as he done many times while on board the Milano. He clicked his fingers in time with the beat and occasionally mouthed the words. Music was an escape for him, a way to escape the hateful and sometimes deadly world of reality. His mother always told him that if he ever felt worried, scared or if he needed a break listen to music. Music frees the soul she would always say to him. A smile crept upon his face at remembering his moms wise words.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his memories.

"Come in" he called but the door never opened.

With a sigh Peter pulled himself up from his bed and walked to the door. Upon opening it he saw no one but quickly remembering his smallest comrade he looked down. His gaze went to a white card laying at the entrance. Bending over he picked the card up to get a closer look. On the face of the card was a heart coloured red. Inside the heart were two stick figures holding hands. Quill raised an eyebrow. He opened the card and looked inside, the contents made his heard skip a beat.

"Be my Star Lord?" Peter asked to no one imparticular.

"From the one who loves you" he finished

Peter looked around the outside of his room to see if he could find any sort of clue as to who gave him the card. With no luck he turned and went back into his room. Little did he know just a few feet from him a very nervous Rocket was listening in on him to see what his reaction would be.

Peter sat at the edge of his bed looking at the card. The first question that entered his mind was who wrote it and who was it from. He was confused beyond belief. One of his crew was in love with him and the idea rolled around in his head multiple times. It could be some kind of joke. Then the realisation hit him.

"Rockets idea of a joke, I should have known" he said out loud.

_**-Outside Peters room-**_

Rocket wasnt expecting that reaction. He knocked on the door hoping Peter would let him explain.

"Who is it?" asked Peter.

"Pete its me, lemme in I wanna talk to you" replied Rocket.

When the door opened Rocket looked up at Peter who wore a face of annoyance.

"Come in then" he said letting Rocket pass by him.

Rocket heart was pounding in his chest. He had never felt so vunerable in all his life. Peter closed the door and leaned against it folding his arms. Rocket turned when he got to Peters bed and looked at him.

"What is it man?" asked Quill looking at Rocket with an almost death glare.

"So you found my card then" Rocket mumbled looking to the ground and twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes I did and I must say its not your best joke but there you go" scolded Peter.

Rockets paws started to shake. this was no longer worry it was pure fear shooting through his heart with a kick of rejection added in for good measure. He opened his mouth but no words came out just a tiny whimper. Peter picked up on this and instantly changed his face to one of worry and his heartbeat increased.

"Rocket what is it, what wrong?" Peter questioned taking a step towards his furry friend.

"IT WASNT A JOKE" Rocket blurted out.

Peters eyes widened and his stomach started doing backflips.

"I-I love you Pete, I didnt believe it myself b-but after a while i knew it was true" Rocket spoke softly.

Rocket started to feel tears stinging his eyes and threatening to run down his face. Peters lungs nearly exploded. Of corse it all started to make sense.

"How long have you felt this way" Peter asked walking over to him and kneeling infront of him so they were at eye level.

It took Rocket a few seconds to remember. The night Peter scratched him behind his ear.

"After Groot died, you were the only one who I could turn to, the only person who had the same thing happen" whimpered Rocket as a tear fell down his face.

Peter lifted a hand and wiped the tear away. He looked deep into Rockets eyes and without any hesitation leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rockets. His eyes widened and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He closed his eyes and placed his paw on Peters cheek. They began moving their lips together and they continued like that for 30 seconds before pulling apart.

"I love you too" Quill said taking his paw into his hands.

Rockets mouth sported the hugest grin and leaped towards him wrapping his arms around his new boyfriends neck, Peter held Rocket close to him. Rocket huddled close to Peter burying his face into his neck. Peter was also smiling. He knew from the very second Groot died Rocket would be lost. He was fond of Rocket and after the events of that day he just wanted to let him know that he wasnt alone that someone would always be there for him. Rocket broke away from Peter and gave him a brief peck on the lips.

"Thank you Pete, for being there for me when I was broken" Rocket said hugging Quill again.

"I will always be there for you, I promise" Peter whispered as he held Rocket close once more.

_**Sorry if the kiss was too brief. I finally got a small break from my Art classes hope you all enjoyed and i shall see you all again very soon**_


End file.
